What is real?
by Glitter101
Summary: Blythe was just having a normal day until she finds a picture of a woman she has never seen before. Who is this woman and what secret is Blythe's dad hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Blythe was in the store feeding the pets when her dad came in the store.

"Hey Blythe, I just came to tell you that I have to work late today." Roger said.

"It's alright dad. " Blythe said. This was the third time this week that her dad worked late. She was a little sad that she didn't get to spend a lot of time with her dad but she knew that he had to work.

"Alright honey, enjoy the rest of your day." Roger said hugging his daughter and left. Blythe decided to pass time by doing a little cleaning while the pets ate. She was going to the kitchen when she tripped over a pair of her dad's shoes. She sighed and picked them up and put it in his room. She opened the closet and put them down. She was about to leave when she saw a box she had never seen before.

She opened it and the first thing she saw was a necklace that had a musical note on it. She picked it up and put it on. It looked really pretty and her dad wouldn't be mad if she kept it, right? She looked deeper into the box when she saw an album.

She opened it and saw her dad and some woman together. When she flipped the page she saw the same woman holding a little baby. When she looked closer she saw that she was wearing the necklace that she found in the box. Who was she? When she flipped the page again she saw her, her dad, and her as a baby. She took the picture out of the album and turned it around.

It had three names on it. Blythe, Roger and someone named Katie. She decided to ask her dad about it when he got home. She put everything back (except for the necklace and picture) and went to her room. She was on her computer doing a project for school when the dumbwaiter opened. Zoe and Pennyling got out and jumped on Blythe's bed.

"Hay Blythe, the other pets were wondering why you were taking so long. What were you doing?" Zoe said.

"Sorry, I was was going to clean but then I Found a box in my dad's room. It had pictures from when I was a baby and several pictures have a woman I've never seen before named Katie." Blythe pulled out the picture and showed it to them.

"She really looks like you Blythe, same color hair, same eyes, same necklace."Pennyling said.

"Actually I found this necklace in the box." Blythe said. "I wonder why dad never mentioned her."

"I'm sure he had a good reason. If it wasn't for a good reason then he wouldn't have kept it from you." Zoe said.

"Yea, I guess your right. I'll talk to him about it later. But for now we have to get you back down, it's almost time for your owners to come and pick you up." Blythe said picking them up and putting them in the dumbwaiter.

"Bye Blythe." They said before they headed down.

Blythe went back to her work and waited until her dad got home. She kept looking at the necklace, there was something about the necklace and she couldn't put her finger on it. She waited for a couple of hours until she herd the door opened. She went to the living room and went to her dad giving him a hug.

"Hay dad I was wondering if I could ask you something." Blythe said.

"Sure Honey, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you know anyone named Katie?" Blythe asked. Roger's face suddenly looked mad and pained.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked his voice cold and mad. Blythe hasn't seen her dad like this, ever.

"Well, I picked up a pair of your shoes and went to put them in your closet. But then I found a box filled with pictures and most of them had a woman named Katie." Blythe said. "Who is she?"

"It's no one important. I don't want you to mention this again, ever. You are going to forget what you saw and that's the end of it." Roger said. "Understand?"

Blythe was really scared now and just nodded. She left and went to her room. This person must have done something bad for her dad to act like that. She looked at her necklace again. 'i'm going to find out who she is one way or another' Blythe thought to herself before she drifted to sleep.

When Blythe woke up she got dressed. It was Saturday so she didn't have school. She went to the living room and saw a note on the table.

_Have to work today, I'll be back by 8. I left you 50 in case you get hungry. _

_ -Dad_

Blythe decided to try and find out about Katie. She thought that maybe her dad kept something about her in his private cabinet. Luckily she knew where he hid the key and opened it. She started to look through a lot of papers until she pulled out a folder. When she opened it and saw her birth certificate. Name: Blythe, Dad: Roger, Mom: Katie.

Blythe stopped reading when she saw that part. "Katie is my...mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe just stayed the there looking at the paper. Is that why her dad wanted her not to talk about it? Katie was her mom. Why wouldn't her dad tell her about her own mom? What did she do that dad didn't want her to know about. Blythe looked at some other papers and she found a letter. She opened it and began to read it.

_Roger,_

_ I know that your mad but that doesn't mean that you have the right to take my daughter. I'm her mother and I have the right to be with her. I'm sending you this letter because I want you to know that I'm not going to stop until I have my daughter with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard._

_ -Katie_

Blythe looked further down and she saw an address. It looked like her address. She turned the letter around and she saw it was sent to her old address. Is that why they moved? Blythe had enough of the lies. If her dad wasn't going to tell her then maybe she would.

Blythe took the letter and got on her scooter. She was driving for almost 2 hours until she finally reached a huge house. "wow" was all Blythe could say. She walked up and rang the door bell. A maid opened the door. "Hello, does Katie live here?" Blythe asked.

"Yes, why?" The maid asked.

"I'm here to talk to her." Blythe said.

"I'm sorry but she is really busy and has told me not to let anyone disturb her." The maid said.

"Could you just tell her my name is Blythe and my dad is Roger Baxter. And tell her if I can stop by later." Blythe said.

The maid nodded and walked in. Blythe stayed there until the door opened again but instead of the maid Katie walked out. She looked at Blythe for a few moments before she grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away she had a few tears in her eyes. Blythe couldn't help but smile.

"Iv'e missed you so much." Katie said pulling Blythe in another hug. Blythe returned the hug and could hear her occasionally whispering 'my baby' in her ear. After she calmed down she invited Blythe in the house. Blythe looked around and it was huge. How is it that it looks bigger inside than outside. "How did you find me?" Katie asked.

Blythe pulled out the letter that she read earlier. She handed it to Katie. "Oh, how did you convince Roger to let you come?" Katie asked.

"I, Um, came without him knowing." Blythe said. "But don't worry he's working late so he's not going to know." Blythe said. "But I came because I want the truth. No more lies, why did you leave?" Blythe asked.

Katie looked a little hurt. "I think that story is for later, right now why don't we get to know each other better." Katie said. Blythe nodded. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I live in downtown, I work at a store called Littlest Pet Shop, And I love designing clothes." Blythe said.

"Can I see some of them?" Katie said. Blythe pulled out her notebook and gave it to her. She started flipping through it and carefully looking at all her clothe designs. "These are really good. Your really talented." Katie said.

"Thanks, mom" Blythe stoped realizing what she said. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. " Blythe said. Her mom just hugged her. "Don't apologize. You are my daughter, it's not wrong to call me mom." Katie said. Blythe looked at her phone and noticed that her dad was going to be home in 2 hours and it took 2 hours to get home.

"Well, I should get going. It's a long drive and I don't want my dad to worry if im not there." Blythe said.

"Before you go...I want you to know that I never left you. I love you more than anything in the world. " Katie said. Blythe smiled and gave her a hug . She was about to leave but her mom grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Before you go, can you give me your dad's phone number?"

Blythe was hesitant at first but gave it to her. "Please don't tell him I gave it to you. " Blythe said Katie nodded and Blythe hurried out the door.

She got home and a few minutes after her dad came in. "Hay dad, how was work? " Blythe asked.

"It was fine." Roger said taking off his shoes.

"Alright well, I think I'm going to go take a shower. " Blythe said.

Roger went into the kitchen when his phone started ringing.

**Roger/ **_Katie_

_Roger, it's me Katie. _

**How did you get my number?**

_TThat's not important. You have one last chance to give me Blythe ir i'm going to take her. I have connections I can make sure that they give me all authority over her._

**You know why I took her. It was your fault that she's not with you.**

_im her mother. You hhave no right to take her!_

**Well im her father and im just looking out for her.**

_Im not going to stop until I have my daughter with me and you know im going to quit. _

After that katie hung up and Roger just wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger walked to Blythe's room and opened the door a crack. He saw her sitting at her work desk working on a dress.

"Blythe, are you busy?" Roger asked.

"No, come in dad." Blythe said turning to look at her dad. Roger walked towards her bed and sat down.

"Blythe, have you seen or met anyone new today, or yesterday?" Roger asked. Blythe figured out that her mom probably called her dad. But she didn't want to tell her dad that she met her mom. He would want her to not see her anymore and she just met her.

"Umm, no. I haven't met anyone new at all. Why?" Blythe lied. She didn't like lying but she really didn't have a choice.

"No reason, I was just wondering. Well then, i'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Roger said as he got up. He walked out the room leaving Blythe alone. She sighed out of relief. She looked at her desk and saw it was getting late and decided to go to bed. She turned off her light and just laid there. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night but she was going to have to try.

* * *

When she woke up she got ready and went down to the pet shop. When she got there she saw all the pets started surrounding her.

"Hi everyone." Blythe said. She took out some bowls and put them down and started giving them food.

"Hi Blythe, Zoe told us about the picture and about the necklace you're wearing. Did you find out she is.?" Russel asked.

"Yes I did. It turns out, she my mom. But my dad didn't want to talk about it. He told not to mention it again and forget about it. I only know she's my mom because I found my birth certificate. I also found a letter that she had sent with her phone number and address on it. Apparently she isn't on best terms with my dad. I decided to go and investigate for myself and talk to my mom yesterday. She lives in a mansion with maides and everything. She also seemed really nice and sweet. I don't understand why she left or if she left but i'm going to find out soon." Blythe said.

"Why don't you talk to her today?" Penny asked.

"Because I have to work." Blythe said.

" is here and i'm sure she can handle it. We're talking about your mom here. It's more important." Penny said.

"I guess you're right. Ok then, i'll go talk to her." Blythe said. She stood up and walked outside to grab her scooter. After saying goodbye, she left to her mom's house. They only thing that she didn't like about her mom's house was that it was close to the Biscuits. She hadn't bumped into them but it was only a matter of time. When she reached her mom's house she parked in the same spot as yesterday and knocked on the door. It was answered by a boy her age. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if Katie was home. I want to talk to her." Blythe said.

Before the boy could answer Katie walked out. "Blythe, i'm so happy to see you." Katie said. She let come in and we went to the living room we were at yesterday.

"Who was that boy that opened the door?" Blythe asked.

"Well, he's Jake. I know this is a lot to take in but there is something you need to know." Katie said.

"What's that?" Blythe asked.

"After your dad and I split up I was very sad. After a month I met someone who shared lots of my interests. His wife had died not long ago and he had a son. In the end we both ended up falling in love. We dated for three months and then we got married. His son was sweet and i've known him since he was a baby. He was like my son. It was after I didn't have you anymore." Katie said.

"So Jake is my brother?" Blythe asked.

"I guess he's your step brother but he is your brother." Katie said.

"If this area still has the same school as me then how come I haven't seen him in school?" Blythe asked.

"He's been home-schooled. But if you want I can put him in school so that you two can get to know each other." Katie said.

"Can I meet him first?" Blythe asked.

"Of course." Katie said. She walked out of the living room and a few minutes later she came back with Jake.

"I'll leave you two alone." Katie said. Jake sat on the couch across from Blythe and looked at her.

"So you're my sister?" Jake asked. "Mom wouldn't stop talking about how she found you yesterday. You're really important to her." Jake said.

"I didn't know that. But at least you're the one that made her happy when I wasn't here." Blythe said.

"I heard my mom and dad talking about that one night. How your dad took you away from my mom and wouldn't let her see you. It's not your fault." Jake said. "You can live here and spend all the time in the world with mom and me and even my dad, who is actually your dad too." Jake said.

"Calm down, i'm not going to leave my dad. Besides he wasn't the one that took me away my mom was the one who left." Blythe said.

"You really don't know what happened that night, do you?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked.

"I think that's something that mom should tell you." Jake said.

"I guess your right. Anyway moving on, how old are you?" Blythe asked.

"I'm six-teen." Jake said. "What about you?"

"I'm fifth-teen." Blythe said. "I guess you're my big brother."

"Yea, I always wanted a younger sibling." Jake said.

"Have you ever thought of going to regular school?" Blythe asked. "Mom said that she could put you in school so we could spent more time together. It would help us to get to know each other."

"That sounds good. I get really bored being here alone. I'd rather have a life." Jake said. Blythe laughed a little before continuing talking.

"What do you like to do Jake?" Blythe asked.

"I love music and art. I love painting and I can play guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, bass, and drums." Jake said. "What about you?"

"I love designing clothes and fixing them up. I mostly designed for pets but I can do people too." Blythe said.

"Why pets?" Asked Jake.

"I love pets. I work in this store called littlest pet shop. The funny thing is that I don't even have a pet." Blythe said.

"Wow." Jake said.

After talking for hours later Blythe looked at the time and decided that she had to leave.

"Bye Jake. Tell mom I said bye but I have to get home before my dad freaks out." Blythe said. She waved and Jake went back inside. He found his mom in the kitchen.

"Where's your sister Jake?" Katie asked.

"She had to leave but she said we'd see each other tomorrow at school. She's great. But why haven't you told her the story? Or told her that your trying to get her back? She doesn't know anything." Jake said.

"I know but I don't want to overwhelm her Jake. Baby steps. But don't worry, soon enough she's going to be with us." Katie said. "Soon."


End file.
